dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Final Flash
& & & & |similar='Final Crash Final Burst Cannon Finish Flash Buster Cannon Galactic Buster Big Tree Cannon Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou Maiden's Rage Final Shine Attack Double Buster Frustration Cannon' }} '''Final Flash' (ファイナルフラッシュ) is an energy wave attack used by Vegeta. It is one of his most powerful signature attacks, along with his Galick Gun and Big Bang Attack. In order to perform this technique, Vegeta draws his hands back and gathers up his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden beam of energy towards his opponent. Overview Vegeta created the Final Flash technique during his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.Daizenshuu 2, 1995 The Final Flash is first used by Vegeta during his battle against Cell. Though Perfect Cell is significantly more powerful, the incredible amount of energy that Vegeta puts into the attack, reflected by significant charge time, obliterates the top half of the overconfident Bio-Android. Cell taunts Vegeta by standing still, implying that he will take the blast's full force. Sensing the danger only at the last second, Cell attempts to dodge the beam as the destructive energy disintegrates the ground on which he stands and continues off into deep space. When the dust clears, Cell has lost half of his upper torso. Despite this and to Vegeta's surprise, Cell is able to regenerate himself, shocked that the attack was actually able to damage him, and continues the fight. Vegeta uses the Final Flash to kill Dr. Raichi in the OVA Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. Later, when Vegeta uses the Final Flash to destroy Hatchiyack along with the other Z Fighters, he is shown charging it normally, but when he fires it, he is seen doing it with one hand (in a similar manner to the Maximum Flasher). Only in the anime, Vegeta uses the Final Flash against the Cell Jr. he is fighting against, but the attack is easily dispatched.Dragon Ball Z episode 184, "Cell Juniors Attack!" In this instance, Vegeta spends only a few seconds charging up the attack rather than the several minutes used against Perfect Cell (presumably due to the desperate situation at hand), which could explain why the Cell Jr. manages to effortlessly deflect an attack that Perfect Cell himself was previously unable to dodge or defend himself against. As Majin Vegeta, he uses the attack against Super Saiyan 2 Goku; the attack name is heard, but not seen.Dragon Ball Z episode 231, "Magic Ball of Buu" Vegeta later uses blasts similar to the Final Flash against Kid Buu while buying time for Goku.Dragon Ball Z episode 280, "Vegeta's Respect" Goku also uses a very similar move against Kid Buu while fighting in his Super Saiyan 2 form in an anime filler sequence In Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta uses a Final Flash in an Energy Clash against Auta Magetta's Magma Spit. Vegeta's attack eventually overpowers Magetta and leaves him vulnerable for a final attack from Vegeta. Future Trunks also uses the Final Flash during the battle with Goku Black and Future Zamasu in the alternate timeline, however Future Zamasu emerges unscratched from the attack due to his immortality. Later, against Fused Zamas' bodiless form, Goku charges a Kamehameha, Future Trunks charges a Galick Gun, Vegeta charges a Final Flash, and the three Saiyans combine their attacks into one and fire it at the sky, but the attacks are easily nullified. In Dragon Ball GT, Uub uses an attack very similar to the Final Flash during his training with Goku at Kami's Lookout.Dragon Ball GT episode 1, "A Devastating Wish" Baby Vegeta uses it against Goku on Earth, but Goku avoids it. He also uses the Final Flash twice during his battle against Uub: first on Trunks, Goten, and Gohan, considering them now useless, and then against Uub, in which an Energy Struggle ensues and Baby eventually wins.Dragon Ball GT episode 32, "The Return of Uub" When Baby Vegeta uses this attack, he shouts "Big Bang Attack!" and the energy wave is pink in color. While in his Super Saiyan 4 state, Vegeta uses a blue/green Final Flash against Omega Shenron, along with Goku's 10x Kamehameha hitting the Shadow Dragon at the same time, but to no avail. This blue/green Final Flash is named Final Shine Attack in the ''Budokai'' series. Appearances in games The Final Flash appears in several video games, including the ''Gokuden'' series, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z Arcade, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, the ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and J-Stars Victory Vs. In Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (as well as its OVA adaptation Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans), the Butōden series, and Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, the Final Flash is blue. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, when Super Vegeta performs the Final Flash, it has the original yellow color, yet when Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3, it is charged and fired in a blueish color. When Gogeta uses it in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, it is blue/green. Super Buu can use the Final Flash in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, but only after absorbing Vegeta. Due to his misnaming of the technique, Baby Vegeta's Final Flash has been renamed as Big Bang Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is charged like a Final Flash but fired an Energy Sphere. However, when Super Baby Vegeta uses the attack, it is still called Final Flash and appears as an Energy wave. In Dragon Ball Online, Final Flash is a skill learn-able by Fighters at level 44. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Final Flash is an Ultimate Attack that Vegeta can use. Additionally, it is usable by the Future Warrior if they complete Vegeta's training, and they can equip it as an Ultimate Move. It is one of Vegeta's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. It is mistakenly named Super Galick Gun in Base Vegeta's move list in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. In J-Stars Victory Vs, it appears as Vegeta's Ultimate Attack (or Super Sure-Killing Art/Super Move in the Japanese version). Vegeta must be in his Super Saiyan form to fire it, though fortunately Vegeta will automatically transform if the Ultimate Attack button is pressed during Victory Burst while in his base form, however the button must be pressed a second time after transforming to fire the Final Flash. Like a majority of moves (especially most supers), it can inflict a friendly fire upon an ally, though it will do no damage and will not count up the hits landed compared to connecting against opponents. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Final Flash returns as one of Vegeta's Ultimate Skills and can be learned by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) by completing School Quest: Lesson 3 of Vegeta's Training, though the Z-Assist version does not appear as that feature is absent in Xenoverse 2. It can be used by Vegeta in his Battle Suit 8, Training Suit 1, Training Suit 2, and Whis Symbol Battle Suit skillsets. It can also be used by SSGSS Vegeta and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4). Vegeta (Majin) can use it in his Training Suit 1 skillset. It can also appears as one of the Ultimate Skills used by the Dragon Ball Super incarnation of Future Trunks as part of his Capsule Corp. Clothes 2 skillset. Interestingly, the Rush Type Charged Ki Blast (a chargeable version of the standard ki blast and new feature in Xenoverse 2) uses a Final Flash-like charging stance to fire a volley of ki blasts. This type of Charged Ki Blast can be used by the Future Warrior and various other characters if their Ki Blast Type is Rush Type (the Future Warrior's Ki Blast Type can be changed to Rush Type by equipping certain Super Souls). Variations *'Final Crash' – The prototype version of the Final Flash used by Vegeta against Recoome during their battle on Namek. However, the technique does not have the strength to seriously injure Recoome. The posing for the attack is nearly identical to Vegeta's Final Flash, with the only difference being that Vegeta's fingers are splayed straight out when he thrusts his hands forward instead of being bent forward. Also, the Final Crash energy wave has a blue color. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. *'Super Final Flash' – A more powerful version of the Final Flash. Used by Vegeta in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. *'Z-Assist Final Flash' - A variation of the Final Flash used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse when performing the technique while Vegeta is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Vegeta's soul (which appears as an astral projection of Vegeta performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it increasing the power of the Warrior's Final Flash. *'Big Tree Cannon' – A weaker technique used by Trunks. He uses this against Android 18 while portraying Mighty Mask with Goten during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and later against Giant Bio-Broly in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. *'Dark Impact' – A point blank version of the Final Flash used by Majin Vegeta during his fight against Goku into Rocky Canyon. *'Final Kamehameha' – The combination of Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Super Kamehameha, used by Vegito against Fusion Zamasu. *'God Final Flash' – A more powerful version of Final Flash, used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form in Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Dragon Final Flash' - An enhanced version of the God Final Flash used with Super Shenron in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Dark Final Flash' - An evil version of the Final Flash used by Dark-Masked Saiyan in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Final Shine Attack' – An upgraded green, one handed version of the Final Flash. It is used by Super Saiyan Vegeta with only one hand against Super 17, and later by Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta with two hands against Omega Shenron. Trivia *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Baby Vegeta says Big Bang Attack when he does Final Flash. Gallery References es:Resplandor Final ru:Финальная Вспышка Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves